


Good Morning Kisses

by melagan



Series: Fifty Kisses [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: Sleepy good morning kisses. Written for the Fifty Kisses prompt list and Romancing McShep~~~
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Fifty Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182356
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Good Morning Kisses

"Hey, sleepyhead," John said, giving Rodney a soft peck on the cheek. 

"Go'way." 

"We've barely been together forty-eight hours and you're already giving me the brush-off? I'm hurt. This must set a record for the shortest honeymoon period in Pegasus e—ver."

Rodney's eyes snapped open. "I didn't mean it! Ignore me. You know I’m no good until I've had my coffee. John? You know that, right?"

"Crushed and broken-hearted." John nudged Rodney with his elbow this time. "You're a fickle man, McKay. And here I trusted you with my tender heart and you're already kicking me out of the bed."

"You bastard." Rodney groaned, trying to bury his face deeper into his pillow. 

"See, that's what I'm saying. The romance is dead." John held up his hand and admired his wedding band. Best thing ever. 

"Guess I'm forced to go eat breakfast alone," he lamented, "while you keep snoozing away without a care in the world. Although, I suppose I could ask that cute Dr. Bowman if she'd give me extra bacon to soothe my—umph." 

John found himself pinned down on the bed with the full, heavy length of his husband lying on top of him. Cool.

"Don't you dare leave. I swear if you do that I'm going to hack into the database and change your last name to McKay like I should have done in the first place."

"Yeah, Landry is going to love calling me Colonel McKay," John snickered. He gave Rodney a strong, firm kiss on the mouth. Rodney simply melted into it. Damn, that was never going to get old.

Forty-eight hours wasn't nearly enough time for a honeymoon, but that's all they were going to get with the Wraith breathing down their necks. They only had that much time because Lorne had found a full ZPM, and Woolsey had agreed to let them use it to run the shield the entire time. 

Forty-eight hours to set obligations aside and know the city would still be safe.

John wanted to snuggle down into the sheer, masculine warmth surrounding him. Instead, he poked Rodney in the ribs. "I hate to say it but duty calls. We have to get back to work."

"I know." With a hearty sigh, Rodney sat up. "I will assume that Radek didn't let anything horrid happen to my city since no alarms went off." 

"Our city," John reminded him.

Rodney smiled. "She is, isn't she." He rolled out of bed, stretched, and held out his hand to help John up. 

Seeing Rodney's matching wedding band glinting in the morning sun, a warm curl of satisfaction settled in John's chest. Of all the moves he'd made in his life, he'd gotten this one right. 

He let Rodney haul him up out of bed and once on his feet, he stole another kiss. Rodney kissed him back with an earnest sweetness that took his breath away. 

Both fully awake, there was a brief scurry for pants driven by Rodney's need for coffee—right now.

"Coffee. Maybe bacon," Rodney hummed, "but I'll be the one asking Bowman for that extra helping, not you."

"Tyrant," John teased. Not that he wouldn't do the same if Dr. Bowman made the mistake of fluttering her eyelashes at Rodney. 

Rodney just rolled his eyes. "Ready?" 

John ushered Rodney out the door ahead of him. He might not say it aloud, but seeing the view of Rodney's backside every morning was a damn good way to start the day.

~*~


End file.
